


Blame

by Icypearls



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10157015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypearls/pseuds/Icypearls
Summary: After the corruption song, Pearl breaks down.





	

It was the worst victory Pearl had ever had. Tears streamed down her face. She took deep breaths to try to calm herself. “It was good,” she whispered. The battlefield was still being trampled, though Rose had found a safe space for the three of them to wait. “It was worth it. We won.” Her back was pressed into the rock, her knees drawn to her chest. Her elbows rested on her knees and she held tight to the hair near her temples, her fists shaking. “We did the right thing. This isn’t our fault. This isn’t my fault.”

Rose had left ages ago, trying to heal the others who had been harmed, and she had taken Garnet with her. Pearl was only vaguely aware that they had left, and had disregarded their attempts to get her to come along. She couldn’t dare to see the damage that had been wrought. All because…what? She didn’t want to be a servant anymore? There had to have been a better way, something else she could have–

“No, this was the right choice,” she said, her head sinking lower. “This isn’t my fault, no one could have foreseen this.”

A hand on her shoulder made her jump, and she looked over, wide-eyed and terrified, at Garnet. 

“It wasn’t your fault.”

Pearl’s hands, now free from her hair, wiped at the moisture on her face. “THat’s what I’m saying, I know. It’s not…not anyones…”

Garnet sighed, sinking down beside Pearl. “It sounds like you’re trying to convince yourself. I didn’t foresee this. This wasn’t even a glimmer to Sapphire. The future jumped. Just like when Ruby and Sapphire first made me. A change in fate, in destiny.” 

Pearl’s tears had stopped now as she looked at Garnet. “I could have protected them. Any of them.”

Garnet’s visor vanished, and Pearl saw the unshed tears in Garnet’s own eyes. “I know how you feel. It’s hard. The three of us are alone now, and Rose is fighting a losing battle with healing the others.” She slumped against the wall, next to Pearl, and leaned against the smaller gem. “It’s so wrong. To have done something like that.” Garnet clenched her fists, but Pearl laid her hand on one, and she relaxed slightly.

“At least we have each other. You, me, and Rose.”

Garnet’s visor appeared again, and she nodded, looking out to the sky. They sat together, heads leaned against one another, until Rose returned.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know your thoughts.


End file.
